Itsuwari
by Aya K
Summary: [OneShot][Lemon][NaruSaku]Una mision que cumplir.Dos chicos incomunicados en un pueblo de montaña.Sentimientos confusos y una noche de tormenta.¿Puede una mascara resquebrajarse bajo el sonido de un trueno?


**Advertencias: **pues….que yo sepa ninguna.  
**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes de Naruto no son míos (más quisiera) y por lo tanto esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro. Eso si, la trama es mía ¡eh! (esta vez si que es mía, aunque sea un poco mala xD)  
**Dedicatoria: **Dedicado a **_Tifa Uzumaki_** que me salvo la vida haciéndome ese cartel y en agradecimiento toma tu petición. Ya de paso gracias por proponérmelo, un reto que ya tenía ganas de hacer. Y ya que estamos, pues ¡Feliz Cumpleaños sobrinita querida! (no si al final tenias razón tu e iba a ser para tu cumpleaños xD)

Sin nada más he aquí la historia:

**ITSUWARI  
**_By Aya K_

Su misión era muy sencilla. Tan solo tenían que conseguir información sobre el nuevo objetivo de los ANBU. Eso era una misión facilísima para ellos. Llevaban cuatro años en el cuerpo de asesinos de Konoha y ahora, a sus veinte años, ya no eran unos principiantes para que les encomendasen aquellas misiones tan fáciles. Tsunade había argumentado que era una misión fácil y que podían tomarla como unas pequeñas vacaciones. Eso les había indignado. Sin embargo, cuando protestaron una mirada enfadada de la rubia Hokage y acordarse de su facilidad para romper una mesa de un golpe, les hicieron aceptar la misión.

La misión era casi una risa, o al menos eso pensaba el rubio. Tan solo tenían que vivir en un pueblecito de montaña del país del agua como una pareja de recién casados. Realmente casi eran unas vacaciones más que una misión. Su tarea era conseguir información sobre un asesino de clase S que se había criado en aquella aldea y que según tenían entendido estaba reclutando a ninjas para ir contra Konoha.

Se habían hecho con una casa relativamente grande en el pueblecito. Cuando llegaron al fin al pueblo toda la gente fue muy amable con ellos y les dieron su bienvenida. Los chicos pensaron que vivir allí no seria tan malo. Al menos eso pensaron hasta que comenzó a nevar y el pueblo quedo incomunicado. Al ser pleno invierno las nevadas eran muy abundantes y el pueblo, que estaba sobre una pequeña colina entre otras más altas, quedaba incomunicado al estar todos los caminos de acceso bloqueados por la nieve.

Por suerte, el comerciante del pueblo era un hombre precavido y antes de que comenzase a nevar se abastecía hasta los topes. Además, los propios vecinos tenían pequeñas huertas y se pasaban alimentos unos a otros. A los recién llegados les mandaron una cesta con una amplia variedad de comida que los dos recibieron como un regalo maravilloso, ya que casi se habían quedado sin comida.

Sakura se había integrado enseguida en el pueblo. Su madre siempre la había educado para ser una buena ama de casa, ya que albergaba la esperanza que desistiese en su empeño de ser una kunoichi. Esas enseñanzas, que siempre creyó que nunca le servirían para nada de su vida como ninja, le habían salvado la vida a la hora de interactuar con las demás amas de casa de pueblo. Era realmente fácil para la pelirosa hablar de recetas de cocina, de trucos para la casa, de formas de decorar, o de que cultivar y en que época. Jamás pensó que se lo pasaría bien en una misión de espionaje; pero en aquella se lo estaba pasando realmente bien.

Naruto, por otra parte, no había encajado del todo mal. El rubio lo intentaba realmente pero estaba un tanto obsesionado por la misión y preguntaba demasiado por el ninja que debían investigar. Cuando hacia demasiadas preguntas los hombres solían cambiar de tema casi al instante, frustrando así al rubio y haciendo que su mal humor aumentase. Salvo por ese hecho, la convivencia con los demás hombres no era difícil para el kitsune. Tenia que ayudarles a ir por leña para todo el pueblo, ayudar a reparar el templo, contestar de cuando en cuando a preguntas sobre su joven y hermosa mujer, y, naturalmente, demostrar lo fuerte que era. Por primera vez se alegro de que los entrenamiento con Jiraya y el ANBU tuviesen una amplia practica física; así apenas necesitaba usar chakra.

Cuando por alguna razón salían juntos a pasear por el pueblo, Sakura y Naruto se comportaban como la pareja de recién casados que decían ser. Tal era el caso de aquel día. El pueblo entero les había invitado a una cena para celebrar la proximidad del fin de año y los dos caminaban al atardecer hacia el templo, que era el lugar de la celebración.

-"Naruto¿Crees que este kimono es demasiado bonito para ir a una cena así?"-preguntó Sakura preocupada. Naruto la miro de reojo antes de contestar.

-"No. Me parece que no desentonara entre las demás. Además, no se porque te preocupas tanto por lo que llevas. Estamos de misión Sakura."-el chico miro hacia delante mientras sujetaba el paraguas sobre su cabeza con fuerza. Sakura frunció el ceño.

-"Perdona por querer aparentar ser lo que se supone que somos."-contestó mordaz la chica.-"Además si no fuese por mi esta misión no iría tan bien."

-"¿Si no fuese por ti?"

-"Si, si no fuese por mi ya nos habrían descubierto. Soy yo la que tiene que decirles a todas esas marujas lo fantástica que es la vida de casada y lo buen esposo que eres."-refunfuño la chica. Naruto la miro escéptico.

-"¿Qué tu defiendes nuestra tapadera¿Y que te crees que hago yo? Yo tengo que asegurarles a todos los hombres de este pueblo que eres una gran cocinera y la esposa ideal; cuando en realidad no saber hacer ramen y no eres mi esposa."-Sakura le miro colérica y él le devolvió la mirada igual de enfadado.

-"Hablaremos al llegar a casa y créeme que hoy no te libraras de una buena bronca."-siseo la chica frente a la entrada del templo. El kitsune le dedico una última mirada furiosa antes de cerrar el paraguas y resguardarse ambos bajo el techo saliente del templo.

La "feliz" pareja entró en el templo sin apenas mirarse de lo enfadados que estaban. Cuando entraron en la sala donde se celebraba la fiesta tanto los hombres como las mujeres fueron hacia ellos casi corriendo. Los hombres se llevaron a Naruto a su lado y las mujeres cogieron a Sakura e hicieron lo mismo. Los dos jóvenes ninjas les miraban con algo de miedo; su primer pensamiento fue que les habían descubierto. Cosa muy lejos de la realidad.

-"Y bien Naruto¿Qué tal va la vida de casado?"-preguntó uno de los hombres, que parecía el jefe del grupo. Naruto sonrió falsamente.

-"No va mal."

-"Venga ya. ¿Cómo que no va mal? Con una mujer tan guapa como la tuya el matrimonio no puede ir tirando, tiene que ir fantásticamente."-respondió otro de los presentes.

-"Bueno…"-contestó el kitsune cohibido.-"Estamos empezando a conocernos mejor…."

-"¿Y ya has hecho algún descubrimiento interesante?"-preguntó de nuevo el jefe con una sonrisita.

-"Bueno, he descubierto que no se le da mal cocinar."-por mucho que Sakura no supiese hacer ramen debía de reconocer que en los demás platos era un genio.-"Y que es muy cariñosa."-eso no era del todo verdad, pero no era cariñosa con él porque nunca se habían llevado muy bien. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que Sakura era la chica más dulce que conocía y que seria una fantástica madre.

-"¿Y nada más?"-insistió de nuevo el jefe. Ahora todos le miraban con aquella sonrisita. De pronto Naruto cayó en la cuenta de que era lo que le estaban preguntando.

-"En ese aspecto no puedo opinar."-murmuro muerto de la vergüenza. De acuerdo que había que fingir pero solo imaginarse a él en una situación así con Sakura…la sangre se le agolpaba en la cara y le hacia parecer un tomate maduro.

-"¿Cómo que no puedes opinar?"-preguntó asombrado del jefe. El hombre le cogió del hombro y le giro para que mirase hacia la parte de las mujeres.-"Mira a tu esposa. Sinceramente, yo creo que si puedes opinar. Nunca habíamos visto a una joven tan hermosa por aquí. Realmente eres muy afortunado de estar casado con ella. Esperamos que dentro de poco tengáis muchos niños por aquí correteando."-los hombres empezaron a reírse tras las palabras de su líder.

Naruto, sin embargo, no podía dejar de mirar a su "esposa". ¿Cuándo se había vuelto Sakura una mujer tan hermosa? Con los años y su obsesión por recuperar a Sasuke se había olvidado de aquella chica que había sido su primer amor. Aunque quizás más que primer amor había sido un amor platónico. No obstante, el cariño que siempre había sentido por su compañera de equipo seguía ahí, latente. Cuando los dos entraron en el ANBU no quisieron formar equipo porque sabían perfectamente como luchaba el otro. Con el tiempo se dieron cuenta de que eran el equipo perfecto, se complementaban fantásticamente. Por eso, acabaron de nuevo juntos como equipo. Habían completado con éxito misiones muy peligrosas y siempre se habían apoyado el uno en el otro. Simplemente se entendían con tan solo mirarse a los ojos. Pero, desde que habían llegado a ese pueblo todo había cambiado. Peleaban como cuando eran niños; sacaban a relucir todos los defectos y errores del otro….la convivencia era un caos. Y por más que intentaba entenderlo, no encontraba la razón por la que eso sucedía. Quizás era que Sakura se sentía cohibida al vivir con él tanto tiempo. O puede que fuese que el mismo no quería que la chica descubriese esas manías secretas que tenia. No sabia porque, pero así estaban las cosas…insoportables.

El rubio se dio cuenta de que no había dejado de observar a su compañera todo aquel tiempo y que cuanto más la observaba más hermosa le parecía. El pelo rosa, de nuevo largo, atado en un sencillo moño. El kimono blanco con detalles azules, sencillo pero que la hacían lucir preciosa. El casi imperceptible maquillaje que adornaba su cara y que la hacia deslumbrar entre todas aquellas mujeres. La perfección ante sus ojos y él había estado tan ciego como para no darse cuenta de ello. Su mirada se cruzo en un segundo con la de una sonrojada Sakura y por un instante se perdió en aquellos ojos verdes aguamarina tan atrayentes. Luego desvió la vista avergonzado y volvió a unirse a la conversación de los hombres.

Sakura también había sentido como se perdía en aquellos ojos azules por un segundo. Luego, casi a la vez que Naruto, giro la cabeza avergonzada por sus pensamientos. Las risas de las mujeres que la rodeaban la hicieron volver a la realidad.

-"¡Sois tan monos! Cuando yo aún era una recién casada también me comportaba así. Ahora casi no hay misterio en mi matrimonio."-se quejaba una mientras las demás asentían dándole la razón.

-"Pero chiquilla contéstanos a nuestra pregunta. ¿Qué tal las frías noches de invierno?"-las risitas siguieron a la pregunta y Sakura volvió a enrojecer.

-"No…no ha habido ninguna noche así. Cuando tenemos frío echamos las mantas encima."-intentaba no mirar a aquellas mujeres para esconder su vergüenza. ¿Por qué tenían que hacer preguntas tan comprometedoras¿Cómo si no fuese ya de por si difícil convivir con Naruto sin que le recordasen lo guapo que era, el perfecto cuerpo que tenia y las ganas locas que tenia de que la hiciese totalmente suya?

-"¡Venga ya! Nos estas mintiendo¿verdad querida¿Cómo es posible que tu marido prefiera el calor de la mantas al que le puede ofrecer su esposa?"-preguntó incrédula aquella mujer.-"Espera un momento… ¿Vosotros ya os habéis estrenado como matrimonio verdad?"-Sakura la miro con los ojos abiertos como platos y roja como un tomate. Las mujeres sonrieron con ternura antes de encerrarla más en el corro.

-"¡Oh querida! Con razón tu marido prefiere las mantas. Bueno pues eso tiene que acabarse. Tendremos que darte unas clases practicas para que eso no vuelva a suceder."-La pelirosa se puso roja como un tomate. Quería escapar de allí; esconderse para que nadie notase su turbación. No era fácil convivir con el hombre al que amabas con toda tu alma y que este viviese ajeno a todo ello.

Las mujeres la arrastraron hasta un lugar más apartado donde le dieron unos consejos prácticos para que sedujese a su marido. Tres horas después, a la medianoche, la fiesta terminaba y las lugareñas por fin soltaron a Sakura. La chica avanzó hacia su marido mareada ante tanta información. No recordaba ni la mitad de lo que le habían dicho, ni la cuarta parte de lo que debía hacer. Solo recordaba el consejo de la más anciana de todas: _"Déjate llevar por tus instintos."_ En cuanto lo había dicho las demás la habían increpado diciendo que eso ya no servia pero Sakura presentía que aquel era el consejo más sabio de todos.

Naruto y Sakura volvieron a su casa caminando lentamente bajo la nieve que caía. El paraguas los cobijaba de ella pero en aquellos instantes los dos deseaban que no nevase para no tener que ir caminando tan cerca. Ambos miraban para el lado contrario, rojos como tomates, e intentado que no se les notase el nerviosismo. Al llegar a la casa los dos se quedaron en el recibidor como dos tontos mirando uno para cada lado y sin saber que decir.

-"Bueno…creo que me iré a dormir. Buenas noches Sakura."-se despidió el rubio dejando el paraguas cerca de la puerta y subiendo escaleras arriba sin perder el tiempo. La pelirosa suspiro cansada.

Ella no tenía sueño todavía así que decidió ir a darse un baño. Por mucho que fuese invierno la pequeña bañera natural que daba al exterior era relajante. Estaba recubierta con cañas de bambú por los lados y por una parte del techo. Tan solo una parte quedaba al descubierto dejando ver la luna y las estrellas. Desde que estaban allí se había convertido en su costumbre ir a relajarse allí. Sentarse sobre el suelo empedrado de la bañera y pensar en la misión, en Naruto y en sus sentimientos. Nunca sacaba nada en claro de estos últimos.

La pelirosa se metió en el agua y se relajo poco a poco. Con un hábil movimiento deshizo el moño en el que había atado su pelo dejando caer su larga melena. Se sumergió por completo en el agua un par de veces para mojar el pelo por completo. Después se apoyo de cara a una de las rocas y recostó la cabeza contra sus brazos. Ahora se sentía en paz. Mañana tendría que volver a pelearse con Naruto, volver a fingir delante de él, fingir ser la esposa perfecta ante el pueblo y de paso buscar información.

Aquella misión se suponía que iba a ser unas pequeñas vacaciones y se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en un suplicio. Suspiró de nuevo. Se estaba haciendo una costumbre desde que estaba en aquel pueblo. Se separó un poco de la roca y se sumergió hasta el cuello en el agua caliente. Su melena se mezclaba con el agua formando una estela rosa la mar de cómica. Estuvo en el agua una media hora hasta que el viento empezó a levantarse y los copos de nieve a caer más grandes.

Salió del agua y se seco con una toalla antes de envolverse en una bata de seda roja. Se seco el pelo y se sentó a desenredárselo. Justo cuando estaba terminado un gran rayo cayo del cielo y un trueno retumbo detrás de el. La pelirosa se encogió de miedo. Era una ninja, era miembro del ANBU pero aún así seguía teniéndole miedo a las tormentas.

La luz se había ido con el rayo así que la chica salió del baño palpando las paredes. Conocía bastante bien la casa pero no sabía si encontraría las velas en aquellos instantes. El miedo la confundía y los sucesivos relámpagos que cayeron tras el primero le aterraban. Estaba al borde de la histeria. Entró en lo que recordaba que debía ser el salón y miro a ver si encontraba la estufa o alguna vela que hubiese dejado por allí. Nada.

Volvió al pasillo y siguió caminando. Si encontrase las escaleras para subir al piso de arriba podía pedirle ayuda a Naruto. Su elemento no era el fuego por lo que se le daban fatal ese tipo de jutsus. Naruto, sin embargo, conocía alguno y podía servirle de utilidad. Encontró las escaleras palpando y subió despacio por ellas. La oscuridad que ahora reinaba a su alrededor la ponía nerviosa. Tenia la sensación de que en cualquier momento saldría algo de las sombras y la atacaría.

Llego al final de las escaleras. Ando unos metros hasta que encontró la puerta que debía ser la de la habitación de Naruto. Iba a abrirla cuando sintió una presencia a su espalda y que algo la cogía. Grito con todas sus fuerzas intentando librarse del agarre de su oponente.

-"¡Joder¡Sakura¡Deja de gritar, soy yo!"-la chica paro al reconocer la voz.

-"¿Naruto?"-pregunto dudosa. Un nuevo rayo ilumino por un segundo la casa y vio frente a ella al chico. Sin embargo, el último rayo la había asustado aún más que los anteriores y en un acto reflejo se abrazo al rubio.

-"Sakura…ya vale…estoy bien…soy yo…no soy un fantasma…deja de…"-entonces fue cuando noto que la chica estaba temblando y escondía la cabeza en su pecho.-"¿Sakura¿Estas bien?"

La pelirosa temblaba sin parar y no podía ni contestar. Naruto la cogió en brazos y guiándose por su instinto se metió en su habitación. Naruto tenia una vela encendía toda la noche, costumbre que tenia desde pequeño, por lo que cuando la luz se fue no le preocupo lo más mínimo. La luz alumbraba poco la habitación pero lo suficiente sin darse contra algo. Deposito a la chica en su futon y la tapo con la manta. Se fijo en que tenía el pelo húmedo.

-"Sakura… ¿Te has estado bañando a estas horas?"-la chica solo asintió con la cabeza. Aún temblaba y estaba encogida sobre si misma mientras los truenos seguían sonando afuera.-"¿Qué te pasa?"-no contesto.-"¿Tienes miedo a las tormentas?"-la chica asintió levemente.-"Pero mujer…eres un ANBU ¿Cómo vas a tener miedo a las tormentas?"

El chico le acaricio un poco el pelo intentado calmarla y luego se puso a rebuscar en una estantería cercana algo. Sakura le miraba desde su sitio sin perder detalle. Ya que había empezado a reconocer las cosas, no importaba un poco más.

-"Mi padre desapareció un día de tormenta…"-murmuro en un hilo de voz. Naruto la oyó y se giro. La chica hablaba de cara a él pero sin mirarle.-"Había ido a por leña la bosque de las afueras y una gran tormenta le pillo desprevenido. Se cree que murió en la riada que hubo. Nunca lo supimos porque no hallaron su cuerpo. Desde entonces odio las tormentas. Mi madre andaba por toda la casa histérica gritando el nombre de mi padre y yo me escondía en uno de los armarios y me acurrucaba contra las mantas hasta que la tormenta pasaba…."-las lagrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos pero siguió hablando.-"Se que puede parecer ridículo que una kunoichi tenga miedo a las tormentas pero…yo tengo miedo…mucho miedo…"-de nuevo comenzó a temblar.

-"No me parece ridículo Sakura…"-le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa arrodillado cerca de ella.-"Yo de pequeño le tenia miedo a la oscuridad por eso tengo siempre una vela en mi cuarto. Ahora ya es por costumbre pero empezó siendo porque tenia miedo."-Naruto le acaricio lentamente el pelo. La chica cerro los ojos mientras las lágrimas caían sin control.-"Shh...No llores Sakura."

En un segundo Naruto estaba metido bajo las mantas de futon abrazando a Sakura. La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida. El chico le acariciaba el pelo y la rodeaba protectoramente con sus brazos. Sakura se relajo poco a poco dejando de llorar y de temblar. Naruto no dejaba de silenciar las lágrimas de la chica.

Poco a poco la pelirosa se fue quedando dormía bajo el protector abrazo del rubio y la relajante luz de la vela.

**777777777777777777**

Al día siguiente Sakura se despertó sola en su habitación. Sin embargo sabía que no había dormido allí. Seguro que Naruto la había cambiado de sitio cuando se durmió.

El día pasó sin mayor incidente. Ninguno de los dos menciono durante el día el incidente. Evitaban el tema cuanto podían ya que para ambos era vergonzoso. Sin embargo, al llegar la noche no pudieron evitarlo más. De nuevo comenzó a relampaguear. Sakura y Naruto cruzaron las miradas nerviosos. Fue el rubio el primero en hablar.

-"Si quieres…a mi no me importa que duermas conmigo…si es que aún le tienes miedo a las tormentas…"-el chico se callo avergonzado. Quizás había metido la pata.-"Bueno…pues me voy a la cama. Buenas noches."

El rubio estaba a punto de llegar al final de la escalera cuando Sakura le llamo.

-"Naruto."-el chico se giro y ella desvió la mirada nerviosa.-"Si no te importa que duerma contigo…te lo agradecería."-decía retorciendo el trapo que llevaba en las manos. El kitsune asintió sonriéndole y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.-"Ahora subo."

La chica desapareció por uno de los pasillos y Naruto termino de subir las escaleras… ¿Nervioso? La noche pasada apenas había podido dormir teniendo a Sakura a su lado. Siempre había querido a la pelirosa, pero con el tiempo le parecía que simplemente había sido un amor platónico de juventud. La desesperación pro el reconocimiento y el cariño. Sin embargo, ahora, después de haberla tenido durmiendo entres sus brazos. Aspirando su aroma, sintiendo su frágil cuerpo pegado al suyo…sin quererlo habían despertado ciertos sentimientos en él.

Se sentó en el futon confundido. Debía desterrar todos aquellos pensamientos…Sakura confiaba en él. No podía pensar en esas cosas. No debía pensar en ella como en la mujer atractiva que era. Debía pensar en que era su amiga, su compañera, casi una hermana…pero por desgracia, era un hombre y no podía negar que Sakura le volvía completamente loco. El rubio se llevo las manos a la cabeza tirándose del pelo desesperado.

Así lo encontró Sakura cuando volvió de darse un baño. Sentado en el futon, con el yukata un poco abierto dejando ver parte de su torso y las piernas, y tirándose del pelo. La chica no pudo evitar mirar más de lo que debía antes de recriminarse su comportamiento y preguntar como quien no quiere la cosa…

-"¿Qué haces Naruto?"-el aludido dejo de tirarse de los pelos y levanto la cabeza sorprendido.

-"¡Ahh¡Sakura¡No te oí llegar!"-exclamó abochornado.

-"No si que no me oíste llegar ya lo he notado…"-el silencio fue lo que siguió a las palabras de la chica. De pronto se oyó otro trueno en la lejanía y Sakura tembló inconscientemente.

-"Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir…"-murmuro el chico. La pelirosa asintió.

Se echaron en el futon, el uno al lado del otro, mirando hacia el techo. La cercanía del otro les ponía de los nervios. No sabían que hacer…Naruto no aguantaba la situación así que empezó a hablar.

-"Sakura…no te lo tomes a mal pero… ¿Cómo te arreglas cuando te mandan una misión con tormenta?"

-"Bueno…me concentro solo en la misión aislando mi mente de pensar que hay una tormenta…"

-"¿Y eso no te sirve para cuando estas en casa?"

-"Lo he intentado pero no consigo aislarme del todo y cuando consigo hacerlo cae algún rayo y me desconcentro…"

-"Ya veo…quizás sea que no te consigues concentrar del todo en esa cosa. Tu mente lo intenta pero la sombra de la tormenta sigue vagando por tu subconsciente…No se, pienso yo…"

-"Quizás tengas razón…"

De nuevo volvió a instalarse un incomodo silencio entre los dos. Naruto sentía el cuerpo de Sakura a su lado y no podía evitar ponerse nervioso. Algo parecido le pasaba a la chica que sentía como temblaba incontroladamente, a causa de la tormenta y de las ganas que tenía de poder estar más cerca del rubio. Naruto se levanto apoyándose en un costado para mirar a Sakura.

-"¿Y si probamos a distraerte?"-la chica le miro confusa.

-"¿A q te refieres con distraerme?"-el rubio la miro intensamente.

-"¿Confías en mi?"-la chica asintió.-"En ese caso, solo déjate llevar."

Antes de que pudiese si quiera rechistar Naruto ya la estaba besando. Sakura parpadeo sorprendida. Aquello era tan irreal que era fantástico. Sentía los calidos labios del kitsune sobre los suyos y una sensación de bienestar que la envolvía. El beso fue rápido. Naruto aún tenía miedo a la paliza que podía darle su compañera. Se separo de ella unos instantes para mirarla a los ojos. Sakura le devolvía la mirada relajada. Pero todo aquella momentánea calma desapareció cuando otro rayo con su posterior trueno retumbo en la aldea, muy cerca. La chica se abrazo instintivamente a Naruto que, debido a la fuerza con la que le abrazo, acabo echado encima de ella con Sakura temblando bajo él.

-"¿Sakura…?"-la chica tembló más cuando oyó otro rayo al poco del anterior.

-"No te muevas…por favor….quédate así…hasta que pase…"-pidió entre sollozos. Naruto no pudo hacer otra cosa que acomodarse mejor para no aplastarla y devolverle el abrazo. Mientras intentaba tranquilizarla.

Pasaron media hora así y la tormenta no se iba. Sakura se ponía más nerviosa a cada rayo y Naruto ya no sabía que hacer. Además la postura en la que había acabado por no aplastar a su amiga no era la mejor para sus hormonas. Una pierna en medio de las de la chica y una mano a cada costado. Sakura le tenia agarrado por la espalda de forma que apenas podía moverse pero podía notar cada una de las formas femeninas bajo él.

Un inmenso calor se estaba apoderando se todo su cuerpo. Sentía que no podía estar mucho tiempo tan cerca de ella. Siempre había sentido una obsesión casi enfermiza por su compañera de equipo y desde que estaban en aquella misión todo se había vuelto demasiado complicado y peligroso. Sobretodo desde el día anterior. Sakura le abrazaba más contra ella a cada rayo que caía y él sentía como su voluntad flaqueaba. Tenia que separarse de ella….

-"Sakura…no me dejas respirar….Sakura…"-la chica no oía sus desesperados intentos de separarse.-"Sakura…. ¡Sakura!"

No pudo más. La aparto como quien aparta un bicho que le molesta. Sin medir su fuerza Sakura había acabado fuera del futon, al otro lado de la habitación mirándole con los ojos como platos, con miedo en la mirada. Naruto se maldijo interiormente e intento acercarse a ella para disculparse. La pelirosa se agazapo más contra la pared mirándole aún asustada.

-"Sakura…lo siento yo…"-la chica no espero a seguir oyéndole. Se levanto y salio corriendo de la habitación.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco y se dejo caer sobre el suelo de la habitación. Su estupidez la había asustado. A saber que habría visto la chica, o que habría pensado. El rubio se levanto y decidió ir en su busca para disculparse. Sin embargo, no estaba en el piso de arriba. Preocupado bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con la puerta de la entrada abierta de par en par. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

-"¡Mierda!"

**777777777777777777**

Sakura se apoyo en una de las columnas del templo exhausta. Llevaba corriendo más de quince minutos, y si bien en condiciones normales eso no seria un gran esfuerzo, el correr bajo la lluvia, con aquel largo y pesado yukata mermaba su resistencia muchísimo. Se apoyo en la columna y resbalo hasta acabar sentada, con la cabeza apoyada en ella y chorreando.

Aún no sabía porque había salido corriendo. Se había asustado pero no sabía muy bien de que. Los ojos de Naruto eran un poco rojos, eso la había puesto intranquila, pero no era lo que la había asustado. Era la mirada que había en aquellos ojos. Dolor, confusión, arrepentimiento, indecisión, y el más temido, deseo….un cúmulo de sentimientos tan o más enrevesados que los suyos.

Se había visto a su misma por un momento reflejada en aquellos ojos rojos y le había entrado el pánico. Si Naruto sentía algo así, tan parecido a lo que ella sentía, las cosas tenían demasiado sentido. Los pequeños roces y muestras de inocente cariño, dejaban de serlo para ser algo más serio. Algo que no sabía si estaba dispuesta a asumir o a asimilar. No era que tuviese miedo de que era él, o de lo que sentía.

A lo que tenía miedo era a equivocarse. Estando enamorada de Sasuke desde que era una cría se había cerrado en banda a sentir algo parecido a lo que había sentido por el Uchiha. El moreno no la correspondía y se había ido dejándola sola, sin saber que hacer. Y por culpa de su egoísmo había arrastrado a Naruto a una promesa que jamás podían cumplir. Sasuke se había ido y les había dejado solos. Por eso mismo, no quería pensar que lo que podían llegar a sentir el uno por el otro era una manera de consolarse por la pérdida del Uchiha.

-"¿Qué debo hacer?"-murmuraba mientras las lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

-"Lo primero no darme estos sustos."-la voz del rubio la devolvió a la realidad. Levanto la cabeza para verle frente a ella, igual de mojado y jadeando.-"¡Dios! Mira que aguantas corriendo bajo la lluvia maja."-el chico se cogía un costado intentando recobrar el aliento.

Sakura le miraba sin creérselo; ¿Por qué la había seguido bajo la lluvia? Habría sido más fácil que esperase a que volviese a casa y luego recriminarle lo que fuese que iba a recriminarle. Sin embargo, la había seguido bajo la lluvia, empapándose en el proceso y quedando agotado.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"-fue lo único coherente que se le ocurrió preguntar. Naruto la miro enarcando una ceja.

-"Creo que es obvio. Estaba preocupado. Se supone que tienes miedo a las tormentas y huyes en medio de una. Eres un poco contradictoria Sakura."-la chica se sonrojo. Con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas se le había olvidado de ese detalle.-"Además, solo a ti se te ocurre salir con este frío. Sakura se supone que estamos en enero. Ayer estuvo nevando y hoy esta lloviendo a cantaros. Estamos en medio de un monte y a ti se te ocurre salir con tan solo un yukata encima¿Quieres morir de frío?"-la regaño. La pelirosa bajo la cabeza avergonzada.-"Bueno lo importante es que no te ha pasado nada. Vamos a casa."

El rubio extendió la mano para coger a la chica pero esta la aparto de un manotazo. Sakura se levanto rápidamente e intento poner todo el espacio posible entre los dos.

-"Déjame….vete a casa…yo ya iré luego…déjame sola…"-la chica caminaba hacia atrás intentando huir mientras Naruto se le acercaba de nuevo.

-"Ni intentes huir porque esta vez no te dejare."-gruño. Sin embargo, Sakura lo intento. Corrió hacia un lado intentando huir. Consiguió salir por un hueco pero Naruto la cogió de un brazo y la volvió a meter dentro del porche del templo atrapándola con los brazos. La chica intentaba escapar.

-"¡Suéltame¡Naruto¡Que me sueltes!"-pataleaba sin parar.

-"Te he dicho que no intentes huir. No lo hagas más difícil Sakura. ¡Solo quiero hablar contigo!"-la chica pareció calmarse un rato después. Desistió de huir. Sabía que era casi imposible.-"Así me gusta. Ahora tu y yo vamos a hablar tranquilamente."- el chico aflojo el amarre y Sakura se relajo intentando que aquello terminase lo más pronto posible.

-"¿De que quieres hablar?"-refunfuño de mala gana.

-"¿Por qué huiste?"

-"Yo no huí. Simplemente quería dar un paseo."-contesto escapándose de sus brazos y caminando hacia una de las columnas. Naruto no hizo amago de volver a apresarla, sabía que no huiría de nuevo.

-"Mentirosa. Huiste. Supongo que fue mi culpa. No quería asustarte. De verdad que lo siento. No volverá a pasar."-se disculpo. Sakura suspiro largamente. Naruto pensó que era una manera de intentar afrontar su miedo hacia él.

-"Naruto… ¿Qué sientes por mi?"-la pregunta le dejo descolocado. La miro sorprendido. Sakura intentaba mantenerle la mirada sin enrojecer.-"Veras…cuando éramos niños siempre te desprecie porque a mi me gustaba Sasuke. Sin embargo, nos abandono. Se fue y no volverá. En mi egoísmo hice que fueses tras él intentando que tú hicieses lo que yo no pude hacer. Fue una cobardía y me he arrepentido todos estos años por ello."-la chica miro al cielo.-"Sin embargo, cuando volviste de tu entrenamiento y todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos desde entonces hizo que algo en mi cambiase. Empecé a sentir algo por ti que no podía definir claramente y me asustaba. Trate de comportarme como siempre hacia, de no darle importancia. Pero, con el paso del tiempo empecé a definir que era lo que sentía por ti y lo que eso significaba."-la chica miro al rubio unos instantes.

-"Sakura…"-la chica sonrió con tristeza antes de seguir.

-"Aún así, temía que solo fuese una manera de huir del dolor, de la soledad y me jure a mi misma que no te haría sufrir. No merecías que yo te hiciese daño. De pequeños yo te gustaba y no quería apoyarme en eso para poder dejar de estar sola. Encerré esos sentimientos en mi misma e intente que desaparecieran. Creía que lo había conseguido pero desde que estamos en esta maldita misión ya no puedo fingir que no me afecta que estés cerca de mi."-las lagrimas de la pelirosa caían con fuerza mientras intentaba terminar de hablar.-"No quiero hacerte daño Naruto; no quiero jugar contigo. Por eso huí antes, porque vi en tus ojos parte de lo que yo siento por ti y me asuste. Lo siento…"

El kitsune veía como su compañera y amiga lloraba frente a él. Empapada de correr tras la lluvia, el pelo rosa mojado y el yukata algo mal puesto. Los ojos verdes confesándole todo aquello que el no sabía como asimilar. Todo era nuevo para él; y a la vez le era conocido. No sabía cuando lo había sentido antes, pero era sentir que alguien te quería tanto como para intentar protegerte, aunque fuese de si mismo. En aquel instante nada más le importo, solo que estaba haciendo llorar a la mujer que tenia frente a él.

-"No tienes porque disculparte."-susurro Naruto mientras la abrazaba y la aprisionaba contra su cuerpo.-"Aquí el único idiota soy yo por no darme cuenta de lo que estabas sufriendo Sakura. Perdóname. De verdad que a veces me asombra ver lo lento que soy."-Sakura rió un poco haciendo que el chico sonriese. La separo de él y le limpio las lágrimas lentamente. La pelirosa le miraba asombrada y avergonzada.-"Una mujer tan hermosa no debería llorar por un estupido como yo que no es capaz de darse cuenta de nada. ¡Es increíble! Que hayas tenido que decirme todas esas cosas para que me de cuenta de lo que siento por ti."-Sakura le miraba incrédula.-"No me mires así. ¡Demonios! Sakura, te quiero. Creo que nunca he dejado de hacerlo desde que éramos pequeños. Y aún no se como he estado tanto tiempo sin poder hacer esto."-la chica parpadeo confundida.

-"¿Hacer el que?"-pregunto muy perdida. Naruto sonrió.

-"Besarte tonta."

Era como flotar en una nube. Miles de mariposas revoloteando en el estomago haciendo imposible casi el respirar. La sensación de los labios al juntarse suavemente. Las ganas de demostrar tanto amor en un solo y pequeño beso. Y dentro de todo, haciéndose cada vez más fuerte, la inquietante necesidad de sentirse más cerca, más unidos….la necesidad de fundirse en uno solo. Latente pero presente en cada roce.

Descubrir la mojada piel del otro. El frío de los cuerpos calados hasta los huesos y el deseo de calentarlos con el del otro. La seguridad de estar protegidos. La felicidad que da el estar todo aclarado y notar que era más simple de lo que uno pensaba. El alivio de no tener que seguir fingiendo, de dejar de falsear y ser uno mismo ante el otro.

Todo unido en un solo sentimiento que amenazaba con ahogarles y que aún así, era difícil de desterrar.

**777777777777777777**

-"Naruto…"-suspiraba la chica perdida entre las miles de sensaciones que la recorrían.

El rubio le besaba el cuello haciéndole cosquillas y provocando que ronronease casi como un gato. Sentía la suave caricia de los labios del chico paseándose sin reparo por todo su cuello. Un sentimiento de plenitud la embargaba, se sentía amada y deseada; suficiente para ella. Jamás había deseado a alguien con la misma intensidad con la que le deseaba. Era algo que la asfixiaba. Y, sin embargo, ahora que sabía que el sentía ese mismo deseo…la magnitud de lo que sentía no había disminuido.

Seguía deseando sus besos, sus caricias, sus labios acariciando su piel, el contacto de su piel contra la suya sin ninguna barrera que lo impidiese, su suave respiración sobre sus labios tras besarse, su voz llamándola para que regresase a la realidad, sus manos recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo…todo aquello era como estar en el paraíso. Un paraíso donde solo estuviesen los dos y nada más importase. Ni una misión, ni las dudas, ni el después. Nada importaba en aquellos instantes.

Sintió la húmeda lengua del rubio marcar un camino descendente desde su cuello hasta su cintura. Arqueo la espalda sobre el futon intentando reprimir sus gemidos. El rubio la miraba sonriente entre sus piernas besando y lamiendo su ombligo con deleite. Oírla gemir de aquella manera solo para él; era algo que quería tener para siempre. Ver su boca entreabierta, los ojos cerrados y las manos agarrando las sabanas…una visión divina que podían contemplar sus ojos.

La pelirosa no tardo en rendirse ante las sensaciones y dejar de reprimir sus gemidos. Aquello era más de lo que había esperado y mucho más de lo que podía haber deseado. Eran sensaciones divinas en algo tan mortal como era entregarse a la persona amada.

-"Sakura…"-susurró lentamente el kitsune cerca de su oreja.

Ambos sabían que aquella noche marcaría un antes y un después. Deberían decidir que hacer con sus vidas. Todo su mundo podía cambiar en unas horas pero, en aquellos momentos, lo único que querían era fundirse con el otro. Unirse para siempre.

**777777777777777777**

_Unos meses después…._

-"¿Estáis seguros?"-los dos chicos asintieron.-"Bueno supongo que no puedo hacer nada si esa en vuestra decisión. Sabéis que deberéis seguir protegiendo a Konoha siempre que se os pida¿Verdad?"

-"Si."-contestaron los dos. Tsunade no pudo evitar que una tierna sonrisa se posase en sus labios.

-"En fin, es una pena perder a dos ninjas tan excepcionales como vosotros pero bueno…si vuestra decisión es retiraros de la lucha activa no puedo impedíroslo."-suspiro.-"Sakura, serás nombrada enfermera jefe del cuartel ANBU; trabajaras con Shizune."-la chica asintió.-"Y en cuanto a ti Naruto, te encargaras de dirección del ANBU."

-"¿De verdad? Gracias Tsunade-oba-chan."-agradeció el chico con los ojos brillantes. Tsunade se rió con ganas al ver la cara del chico.

-"Bueno; pues eso es todo. Tan solo dejadme vuestras mascaras y seréis libres…hasta el lunes que empecéis vuestros nuevos trabajos."

-"Jo, Oba-chan danos unas pequeñas vacaciones. Por favor."-pidió el rubio.

-"Te parecen pocas vacaciones dos meses en un pueblo de montañas tan hermoso como aquel."-los dos la miraron confuso. ¿Cómo podía saber ella si el pueblo era hermoso o no?-"¿Qué os creíais? No sois los únicos que habéis estado allí de misión."-Contesto con una sonrisa maliciosa.-En fin, por ser vosotros os doy un mes de vacaciones pero debéis de contestarme a una pregunta."

-"¿Cuál Tsunade-sama?"-la rubia sonrió con picardía.

-"¿Para cuando la boda?"-los dos chicos se sonrojaron mientras la Hokage reía sin control.

**777777777777777777**

-"Y esta es la última."

-"Sakura…creo que tienes demasiadas cosas…"-dijo el rubio.

-"Tonterías. Solo he traído lo imprescindible."

-"¿Seguro? Porque yo me he traído todas mis cosas y solo tengo siete cajas y tu, que dices que solo has traído lo imprescindible, tienes doce."

-"Es que yo tengo más cosas que tu, Naruto."

-"¿Estas intentando decir que soy tan pobre que no puedo rellenar más de siete cajas con todas mis cosas?"-el rubio comenzaba a echar chispas por los ojos.

-"No era mi intención decir eso pero ahora que lo dices…eso es una gran verdad."-respondió con tranquilidad la chica mientras comenzaba a sacar sus cosas de las cajas.

-"¿¡Que!? Te recuerdo que esta casa la compre yo con mi dinero."

-"Ya, pero yo te ayude a pagarla."

-"Eso no quita que sea más mía que tuya."-gruñía el chico. Sakura puso los ojos en blanco y se giro hacia el rubio.

-"Naruto…si vamos a pelearnos por estar chorradas no se ni para que vamos a vivir juntos. La casa es de los dos y punto. Se supone que si nos vamos a vivir juntos es porque queremos no para estar todo el día peleándonos por estupideces como quien hace la compra esta semana, donde has puesto mi ropa limpia o quien tiene más cajas."

-"Esta bien. Tienes razón...pero la compra la haces tu."

Sakura volvió a poner los ojos en blanco antes de girarse y seguir desempaquetando cosas. Maldita la hora en la que acepto ir a vivir con él. Claro la pillo en un momento de defensas bajas y fue tan detallista y tan romántico que se dejo embaucar…si sobrevivían a la primera semana viviendo juntos seria un milagro.

-"Sakura…."-llamo Naruto. La chica se giro hastiada.

-"¿Qué pasa ahora¿Qué has perdido?"

Cuando se termino de girar para encararle se encontró con el rubio con una rodilla en el suelo y mirándola algo sonrojado. La chica no pudo evitar ahogar un jadeo de sorpresa. ¿Iría a pedirle que se casara con ella¿Seria ese el momento que tanto había soñado?

-"Se me ha enganchado el pantalón en la madera."-la chica abrió la boca alucinada. Adiós al momento romántico. Resignada se arrodillo a su lado y miro a ver como podía desengancharle.

-"Naruto…no estas enganchado a ningún lado."-dijo confusa. El rubio aprovecho la distracción y la beso. La pelirosa se dejo llevar por las sensaciones que siempre la embargaban cuando estaba cerca de aquel hiperactivo rubio. Un par de minutos después se separaron sonrientes.

-"Mira que eres tonto. Para darme un beso no necesitas hacer todo este paripe."-le riño la chica sonriente.

-"Cierto….pero para pedirte que te cases conmigo si."-Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca para descubrir que en esa mano ya había puesto un sencillo anillo de compromiso.-"¿Qué me dices¿Podrás aguantar al desastre que tienes por novio el resto de tu vida?"

Sakura le miraba alucinada mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo. Llevaban prácticamente toda su vida juntos: como compañeros, como amigos, como novios y, ahora, le pedía que fuese como matrimonio. No había sido tan feliz en su vida.

-"Pues claro que si tonto. Si te he aguantado todo este tiempo creo que podré hacerlo hasta que me muera."-rió aún con las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

Naruto acerco sus manos hacia su rostro para limpiárselas lentamente mientras le sonreía con ternura.

-"No me esperaba otra respuesta."

**FIN**

**N. de la Autora: **Lo leo, lo releo, lo vuelto a leer y cada vez me convence menos. Un pobre intento de lime, un final que no me acaba de convencer y sin tiempo para hacer algo más decente. ¡¡Gomen Nasai Tifa!! Tu tita promete compensarte de alguna forma por este pésimo NaruSaku u.u Pero bueno, por ahora espero que valga de consuelo. Intentare hacerte algo más decente para la próxima vez.  
Bueno, a mi no me gusta como ha quedado pero como no se que hacer para mejorarlo, acepto sugerencias. Es el primer NaruSaku que escribo y ya me han caído muchas amenazas de muerte T.T que se le va a hacer. Si ha gustado un review por favor; y si no…también xD.  
Como aclaración, el titulo significa Falsedad o falsear en japonés (al menos si no me engaña mi diccionario xD) Y se debe a que Sakura y Naruto están en misión falseando su identidad y porque falsean sobre sus sentimientos, no se si me explico u.u  
Nos vemos.

**Aya K.**


End file.
